


They Say

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Poetry, Pre-Canon, Speculation, kinda? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: A tale of the land of Termina, muttered when the imp isn't around.
Kudos: 6





	They Say

They say he was a little thief

All bones and clothes too big

They say his eyes were always fixed

On the cursed ones the stone tower sealed

They say he heard them sing to him

(They say he had no one in the world)

They say he opened a narrow in the door

And the curse came oozing out

They say he ran in freight (as children do)

With the curse curled around his ankle

They say he left the canyon

As death’s hands destroyed all life

They say he cared not where he was fleeing

(They say the curse was climbing up his leg)

And they say the woods beckoned him

Opening their arms to his escape

And they say he ran into his new curse

To rid himself of the one reaching his heart

And they say he ran and ran and ran for days

Until the leaves had washed his face away

And then they say he stopped, and breathed,

(And all he knew was that he was Skull Kid.)


End file.
